Come here Let me fix it
by McFiddleStan
Summary: Loki returns home from "work" to find Tony distressed and destroying his lab. Frostiron Avengers AU, Post-Thor: Ragnarok, Post: Civil War, Pre-SmartAss Family, Established relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergent


4\. "Come here. Let me fix it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Settling comfortably into the sofa, Loki conjured himself a cold martini and savored his first sip, sighing with pleasure as the ice cold liquid slid down his throat. He didn't usually use his magic so frivolously — and he could practically hear Frigga scolding him for it even now — but it had been a long day of consultations and meetings and lengthy discussions of "big, bad space meanies," as Barton so cheekily called Loki's one-time associates. Downing the rest of his martini, Loki made the glass disappear in a snap of green and gold light, laid his head back on the sofa, and stretched out his legs, resting his still-booted feet on the coffee table. He thought suddenly of how much his live-in love might hate the sight of his furniture being so poorly treated and started to sit up to remove his boots.

That's when he heard it. A loud crash, followed by a muffled oath. Coming from the level below. Loud enough, at least, to reach Loki's ear.

"Friday?" He drawled slowly, ears poised to listen for more. "What am I hearing?"

"_Boss Man is…having a moment, sir."_

Loki made a face, not sure he wanted to deal with this first thing home from what he considered work these days, but he got to his feet anyway, heading directly for the staircase leading down to Tony's lab. "Don't tell him I'm coming."

"_Sure thing, Mr. Mischief Maker."_

Loki's lips curved and he shot an amused look at one of the many cameras hidden around the tower. As he descended the steps, quiet as a mouse, there was another crash. This time accompanied by what sounded like broken glass. Loki had to pause for a second and let an old feeling pass over him; the sounds of destruction were still very appealing to him.

Stopping at the bottom step, Loki leaned against the wall, eyes roaming the wide open space that was Tony's lab. Usually, it was organized if a little messy. Today, it was a total disaster. Loki spotted what used to be a StarkPad on the floor, screen smashed into pieces. A framed _The Godfather_ poster swung slowly from the only corner it still hung from — the source of the broken glass, if the pieces scattered below it were any indication. And huddling in a corner, looking like the scared children they all but were, Dum-E and U, knowing better than to get in Tony's way when he was like this. But the thing that had Loki's brow furrowing was the helmet from one of Tony's suits thrown haphazardly to the floor. The dent in the center of the face plate left little question of Tony's current state of mind.

Loki's attention was pulled away at the sound of a hand repulsive gearing up to shoot sounding from another part of the room. Tony stood in the center of the lab, back to Loki, one gloved hand raised, aimed at the wall he faced. One shot left a gaping hole and sent plaster flying. The glove followed, slipping to a stop by Loki's foot. He bent to pick it up, weighing it on his palm.

"Hard day, my dearest?" His tone was light as a feather, but still, the muscles of Tony's shoulders shifted instantly. Stiffened.

"Not now, Loki." Tony's voice was low, guttural. As if he'd been shouting all day and worn it out.

Loki swallowed, put a small smile on his face as he stepped into the room, completely disregarding the concern that made his stomach tighten. "Then when, darling?" Stopped by the damaged face plate, Loki swapped it for the glove and moved toward Tony, keeping a little distance between them. "Were you planning to destroy the entire tower? Shall I alert them at the compound to keep our room open?"

He stopped, slipping a hand into the pocket of his black slacks, keeping the face plate hidden at his back, directly in Tony's eye line. Tony's face was scrunched into an unhappy grimace that only seemed to deepen as he moved his eyes to Loki. "Loki…"

His own eyes darted around the disarray of tables and machinery surrounding them, then he cocked a brow. "Are we redecorating?"

Tony nearly lunged toward him, growling under his breath, stopping abruptly when Loki's pale hand flew up, his fingertips glowing green. He didn't need a powered glove to fight Tony. Not that he would fight him willingly. But he would absolutely stop Tony before he could hurt Loki or himself.

Loki drew back his magic and slowly lowered his hand. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Tony glared, eyes beginning to fill before he turned away, kicking at whatever was in his path. "Nothing!"

Loki relaxed his stance, releasing a sigh that sounded put upon, but was actually one of relief. Tony rarely displayed this kind of behavior. In the beginning of their relationship, Loki's own mental and emotional issues didn't allow him to be much help when Tony's PTSD reared its ugly head. It took a lot of patience and long conversations for them both to learn how to handle the other when their respectful demons got the better of them. "This may come as a shock to you, but I don't believe that."

"Will you just —?" Seeming to catch himself, on the verge of losing his cool, Tony stopped, inhaled deeply. "Can you just leave me alone, Lokes? Please?"

Loki let the sting of hurt pass before he allowed himself to speak. _It's not because of you_. Nodding, he sent Tony a thin smile. "Of course, darling. I will gladly leave you alone to enjoy your snit…" Loki started toward the staircase, taking only two steps before pausing again. "Once you explain to me who or what has you so angry."

Tony's head slowly dropped, his hands balling into fists at his side. "Who said I was angry?"

Loki swung his arm from around his back, holding up the damaged face plate. "I would say he did. If he could speak." Pretending to examine the piece of armor, Loki knew he was pushing Tony's buttons, but he learned long ago that sometimes the only way to get through a hard head was to wear him down. Or make him laugh. Though Loki would have bet whatever anger Tony was feeling at the moment was about to slip into something else.

"Loki."

"Wait, don't let me waste this opportunity." Bringing the helmet to eye level, Loki cleared his throat, and in an affected voice he began, "To be or not to be…that is the question." Sliding his gaze toward Tony, Loki ticked up an eyebrow. "Would you pay to see me onstage?"

A moment of palpable silence passed between them, before Tony let out a reluctant laugh. Then his breath hitched. And he broke. Before Tony could crumble to his knees, Loki was there, catching him in his arms, guiding him down to the floor.

"Anthony…what is wrong?" He winced a little as Tony's fingers dug into his arms.

"Peter got hurt today."

Now it was Loki's fingers tightening into Tony's shirt. "What? How? Where is he?"

Tony kept him from flying out of the room. "No, no, he's fine. He's with May for the night. Banner checked him out. He sprained his wrist, so he won't be flying around the city for a couple of days."

"Nothing is broken? It will heal fine?"

"No, nothing broken. And yeah. Banner made sure he found a sling for him."

Loki let out another relieved breath, drawing Tony close, against his chest, pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good. Now, if he's fine, then why are _you_ a mess, my love?"

Tony scoffed into Loki's shoulder, leaning back but keeping his eyes down. "It was my fault, Loki. I was mouthing off to Strange, then teasing Quill, and I wasn't watching him, and he tried to — I told him to wait! He just didn't listen."

"Slow down, Anthony. Tell me again. Slowly."

Sitting there in the middle of his torn up lab, Tony explained how their training session had taken a wrong turn because he couldn't stop himself from getting a rise out of a couple of the newer additions to the Avengers. Loki listened, mentally cheering on his lover, and lovingly brushing Tony's mussed hair from his forehead. "Sounds as if it was all an accident, Anthony. You know very well even if you had been paying full attention to him, Peter would have done exactly what he did."

"Damn it, I know, babe. But I should be more on top of it, be _better_. Especially when it comes to him. I'm supposed to look out for him. May expects me to look out for him. He's just a kid. But he's so — god, babe, he's too fuckin' eager and impulsive and he just doesn't think before he acts. And he's so, I don't know, he's so —"

"You." Loki's smile widened at Tony's nonplussed expression. "How long has he been under your tutelage? He's closer to you than any of the others. Every spare moment, he spends with you. Did you think he wouldn't pick up some of your habits?"

Tony seemed to think about that, chuckling and shaking his head. "I don't know," he mumbled and wiped at his face.

"I do have one question." Loki absently brushed his fingers over Tony's cheek, through his hair, down his chest.

"Hmm?" Tony slipped his hand into Loki's, wrapping his other hand around it, bringing it to his lips for a quick peck.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Tony raised his head, searched Loki's eyes. "Oh. Uh…what?"

Loki breathed out a quiet laugh, taking his hand from Tony's grasp. "Anthony, he's your ward. He's been living here, with both of us, for quite some time now." The amused surprise on Tony's face made Loki want to roll his eyes. He lowered them to his hands instead. "I know you think of him like a son. And I — well, that's not quite — or maybe — I don't…," he paused to gather himself. "I could've used my _seiðr_ to heal him. Stop looking at me like that."

"No," Tony said on a laugh before leaning in to press a kiss to Loki's mouth. "You got a sweet spot, God of Mischief."

"Shut up." Loki did it himself, leaning in for another kiss, a harder, longer one.

"Hey." Tony leaned back, a goofy smile on his face. "When did we end up raising a kid together?"

"We're hardly raising him, Anthony," Loki scoffed, shifting his long legs to push to his feet.

"Of course, we are!" Tony's mood dramatically changed, he practically leapt up to stand, with Loki's help. "We should look into adopting him. Like officially."

Loki's brows came together, a small smile curving his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

Loki looked from side to side, spread out his arms to encompass the room. "Do you really want him around when you lose your temper like this?"

"What, this? This wasn't losing my temper. This was — okay, this was a total guilt tantrum. But, come on, babe." Tony reached for Loki's hands, linked their fingers, before wrapping his arms around Loki's slim waist and snuggling up to him. "Could we?"

"Anthony, I…I do care for the boy, I do. And I will freely admit he's been a calming presence for me. But…he has a family."

"No, he has an aunt." Tony stepped back, but kept one of Loki's hands in his, "A single aunt. A hot single aunt who should be living her own life."

"A _what_?" Loki's fingers tightened around Tony's but he didn't seem to notice, too hyped up on his new idea.

"Maybe we talk to her first. See what she thinks."

"Yes, I think —"

"Or maybe, maybe we just adopt our own kid."

"I beg your pardon?" Tony had dropped Loki's hand by now and was walking a circle around him, thoughts and mind running a mile a minute.

"I mean, there are tons of kids out there who need homes, right? We could take in a few. We've got the space."

"Anthony."

"We've got the money. Hell, we can take in kids of all ages! Parker should have some kids his own age around anyway, right?"

"Anthony!"

Tony jerked to a stop and shrugged. "What?"

Loki chuckled softly and reached for Tony again, drawing him close. "Before you start making plans for the other thirty-five rooms in the tower…" Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Loki placed a long, pale finger over his lips. "Just…wait. What are you — Anthony, are you telling me you want to start a family with me?"

Tony pursed his lips at Loki, gauging his response, then jerked up a shoulder and smiled. "Well, yeah, baby cakes, why shouldn't I? You've been doing great with Pete and Barton's kids didn't totally despise you."

"Nathaniel adores me, thank you very much," Loki replied, chin jutting up proudly.

"And why shouldn't he?"

They shared a look and a smile, but Loki's faded quickly. His innate self-doubt and self-loathing kicked in right on time. "I don't know that I'm…maybe this isn't something that we should…" he trailed off, taking a step back — before Tony stopped him.

"Babe, don't." Loki raised his eyes to Tony's, worry swimming in the swirls of blue and green. "Don't do that to yourself. Or us. We got this. We're already doing it. Right?" Loki nodded. "Look, we both know we got fucked in the dad department, but at least we both know what _not_ to do."

Loki was still a little unsure, but Tony seemed so happy at the prospect. Besides, it wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind before. Maybe. "All right. Let's do it."

Tony smiled, wide and bright, and all but flew at Loki, smothering him in kisses. "I'll get in touch with my lawyers. And l'll set up a lunch with May."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you're dying to give the poor, single — what was it you called her? Oh yes. _Hot_. Poor, single, _hot_ Aunt May a phone call."

Tony smirked. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous. I am a god." Tony just continued to smile smugly. "Make it dinner. For all of us. Here."

"Okay, okay. Listen, why don't you head upstairs? Take a soak or order some food. I gotta clean this mess up. Where's that face plate you were playing Hamlet with? I gotta iron it out now."

"It's there." Loki pointed to the floor just behind Tony. "Ironing? Won't that take you all night?"

"Probably, yeah." Tony picked up the banged helmet and began to examine it closely. "But I got all this energy now anyway."

"Well…" Loki moved closer to Tony, using his distraction to slide up behind him and nuzzle his neck. "Perhaps we can find a better use for all that energy."

Tony cocked his head to peek back at Loki. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm," Loki hummed, slipping his arms around Tony's waist. When Tony weaseled himself out of his arms, Loki pouted.

"Nah, babe, I can't. You know I would. I could actually use a soak with you. But I can't leave the lab like this. Look at it. I got broken shit everywhere."

"Oh?" Loki took a step back, inhaled deeply, and let the breath out slowly, as a green and gold light crawled over every inch of the space.

"What the —?" Tony watched in awe as Loki's magic brought his lab back to its usual state piece by piece. "God, I love it when you do that."

Loki hummed, pleased, and drew Tony close again, nuzzling at his cheek, teasing his lips. "How about an all nighter of a different kind, yes?"

"Mmm," Tony groaned low and deep, his mechanic's fingers slipping into luxurious, thick strands of jet black hair at the back of Loki's head, their lips meeting again in a heated kiss that promised much more for later. "I want to, babe."

Loki's lips tilted up at Tony's croak of a voice. "Then come with me now."

"But my helmet," Tony all but whined.

Loki leaned away, amused but also offended. "You'd rather spend your night with your mechanics and metal than with me?"

Tony giggled, making Loki chuckle. "What can I say? Both activities turn me on. Plus, I figure it'll take me a few hours to bang out the kinks in the helmet then I'll go upstairs and bang the kinks out of you."

Loki cocked a brow, then held out a hand. "Give it to me."

Tony held it away from Loki, cradled nearly at his back. "Why?"

"I want to spend the evening in bed with my husband. Come here. Let me fix it." Intrigue, if Loki had to guess, had Tony willingly hand over the piece of his armor. He watched, fascinated, as Loki held the crumpled metal in suspended air between his hands and used his magic to iron out the dents and pits, reassembling it to the recognizable face of Iron Man. "There." He handed the finished product over and grinned proudly as Tony began to scrutinize every nook and cranny. Loki plucked it from his hands again.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"We don't have all night," Loki said slipping his hand into Tony's.

"Actually we do, but okay, sure, let's go." Dragging Tony behind him, Loki headed for the stairs, setting the helmet on a table turned right side up again. "Have I told you how arousing it is to watch you do that, babe?" Loki swirled around, taking the steps up backwards now, as he began to unbutton his black dress shirt.

"Is it? What exactly arouses you so, love? The use of my _seiðr_? Or is it my easy manipulation of your metal which makes you wonder if I could do the same with you _inside_ the suit?"

"Okay, _that_ actually terrifies me and now I'm gonna wonder why you _didn't_ do that when we were enemies or if you'll try to do something like it the next time we're out saving the world and I pissed you off by, I don't know, leaving my towel on the floor, or something." Loki rolled his eyes dramatically. "But that's not what I meant." Tony stopped to kick off his shoes and tear off his shirt. "When you get all demanding and take charge. That. That's what I meant."

At the top of the staircase now, Loki let his shirt fall from his fingers and continued backward as he reached for his fly. "You enjoy that?"

"I do. But the magic, too." Near the bedroom, and nearly undressed, Tony dragged Loki close, latching onto his neck. "I like watching you do your magic. It's different every time. I always learn something new," he managed through nips and licks and tastes of Loki's translucent skin.

Stretching and angling to give Tony more access, Loki maneuvered them both to the bed, their bodies separating only to allow the removal of more clothes. "You want to learn something new right now, Anthony?"

"Hmm?" Tony hummed the questions against Loki's bare belly, aiming to move further down, but was stopped and nudged to stand. "I kinda just wanna bang your brains out right now, babe."

"Then this may be of interest to you, sweetheart." He paused to give Tony a long, tongue-laden kiss. "You see, darling, there is a bit of magic I use during our lovemaking that I've never told you about."

"What? Why?" Tony was all but lost in Loki's affections, distracted by that talented tongue doing wonders in his ear, arousing him to the point that his legs were ready to give. Breathless, on a gasping breath, he asked, "What would you need magic for while we screw?"

Loki smirked against Tony's skin. "Oh, dear," he all but purred. "Did I forget to mention my ability to get pregnant?"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Tony jerked back so fast, he went flying backwards to the bed, dragging a cackling Loki with him. "Son of a _bitch_!"


End file.
